The present invention relates to a wiping device for wiping panes of power vehicles.
In all conventional pane wiping devices a wiping element is pressed against a pane to be wiped not only during the operation but also in the rest position in a springy manner. Predominantly very thin wiping lips of the wiping element abut against the pane to be wiped also with the immovable wiping device. This has the disadvantage that after a certain time the wiping lip which is produced of an elastic material, for example rubber, obtains a permanent deformation. A thorough cleaning of the pane with such a wiping element is no longer possible.
For eliminating this disadvantage of known wiping devices, means were provided which unload the wiping element in parking position. Such a wiping device is disclosed for example in German Patent No. 880,864. Here the above mentioned means include a roller which is supported on a wiping element-side wiper arm part, and a control curve which is arranged on the swinging (pendulum) shaft bearing. The roller abuts with a pre-tensioning against the control curve and in correspondence with the curve shape of the wiping element-side wiper arm part turns together with the wiping element somewhat perpendicularly to the outer surface of the pane about a hinge. The control curve must be formed so that an unloading of the wiping element can be performed only outside of the wiping field. This known construction is therefore not possible for wiping devices in which the wiping element is taken off in a so-called extended parking position in which the wiping element is automatically transferred with stopping of the wiping device.